On a construction site, workers may sometimes move materials (such as, for example, windows, sliding glass doors, electrical wire, boxes, tools, toilets, shower stalls, doors, flooring material, pipe, cabinets, drywall, and the like) between a ground level and an upper level of a building or structure under construction.
One known technique for moving such materials is to install a temporary, external freight elevator outside of the structure during construction. However, such an elevator may be expensive to rent (or purchase) and to maintain, may require a trained operator, may not be optimized for moving materials, and may not be moveable easily from one location to another location of the construction site or structure.
Another technique is to build a makeshift wooden “box” that can be loaded with materials and that can be moved by a crane or a forklift. However, such a wooden box may be unsafe, not load-rated, not ergonomically optimized, may take significant worker time to build and maintain, may be hard to load, and may require a worker to enter the box while the box is suspended by the crane or forklift. It will be appreciated that entering a structure—such as a wooden box—while the structure is suspended by a crane or forklift may be considered a safety hazard and/or a violation of applicable safety regulations.